


Shriek Week

by KimmieTheMusical



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Glee - Freeform, Halloween, Klaine, klaine kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieTheMusical/pseuds/KimmieTheMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shriek Week is a real thing. I live in south florida and our local park puts it on every year and this year i had the pleasure of working it. I was the masked person and last night something just like this minus a few things happened and i thought it would make a great drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shriek Week

“Daddy you’ll hold my hand right?” Jaxson asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

“Of course I will.” Kurt smiled at him through the rear view mirror. He and Blaine saw an ad about an event called ‘Shriek Week’ being held at the local park and thought it would a fun thing to take Jaxson, their 6 year old too. They had face painting, glitter tattoos, black light games where you can win prizes, a trick or treat trail and what Jaxson was looking forward to most, the haunted house. There were two, one for older kids and one for younger kids where things didn’t get in your face quite as much and the characters didn’t follow you. Kurt wasn’t sure who he was more relived for, his son or himself. Blaine turned in his seat to look at their boy.

“You know you don’t have to go right bud? We can just do the games and some trick or treating.” Jaxson shook his head, the face piece of his helmet falling down, he pushed it back up.

“Im not a baby any more papa, Im a big boy, and big boys go in haunted houses.” Blaine grinned.

“Thats right! High five.” Blaine stretched his hand out and Jaxson leaned forward as much as he could and slapped his tiny hand to Blaine’s, the force of it knocking his face piece down again. Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Is there a way we can pin that up or something? Thats gonna bother him all night.” Kurt knew it was going to be an issue but when Jaxson came to him and told him what he wanted to be for Halloween and why, he just couldn’t refuse.

*****

_“Daddy!!!” Jaxson yelled running into the living room._

_“What is it Jax?” Kurt asked as he typed away on his laptop. Jaxson jumped up on the couch next to him._

_“I know what I wanna be for Halloween.” His smile was big and bright, identical to Blaine’s even though he was Kurt’s biologically._

_“And what would that be?” Kurt asked closing his computer and turning his full attention to his son. He held up the insert for a store with Halloween costumes all over it and one in the corner had a big purple circle around it with crayon._

_“A Knight in shinny armor.” He answered._

_“Shining armor, sweetie.” Jax lowered the paper._

_“Right. So can I be a Knight Daddy? Pleeeease?” Kurt sighed._

_“I don’t know Jax, it looks awful heavy and the face plate will fall down on you all night.”_

_“I promise I won’t complain, not even once, please Daddy please!” He wined._

_“Jax.” Kurt sighed. Jaxson looked up at him with big puppy eyes just like Blaine._

_“Peas Daddy.” Kurt could feel his heart ripping in half. Damn Blaine for teaching him those eyes._

_“Fine.” Jaxson jumped up and through is little arms around Kurt’s neck and hugged him tight._

_“Thanks Daddy, you’re the bestest Daddy ever.” Kurt laughed._

_“Don’t let papa hear you say that.” He held his son tight and rubbed his hands up and down his back. “Why do you want to be a Knight so bad?” He asked, pulling back from the hug._

_“Well, whenever you and papa tell me a story there is always a Knight in shinny armor.” He explained, Kurt didn’t bother to correct him. “And when you finish you always say papa is your Knight in shinny armor and I wanna be just like papa. Daddy, do you think I could be someones Knight in shinny armor?” He asked, his eyes bright and shinny._

_“If you’re anything like your papa you will.” Kurt smiled._

*****

“Kurt!”

“Daddy!” Kurt turned when he heard his name called and was greeted by the sight of Blaine and Jaxson running toward him with matching smiles. Jax reached him first.

“Daddy look at all the candy we got.” Jaxson said holding the bag over his head as high as his little arms would let them. Kurt knelt down next to him to look in the bag.

“Nice job kiddo. Oh a snickers thats Daddy’s favorite.” Jaxson smiled big at him and reached his hand into the bag. He held out a snickers in his chubby little fist.

“For you Daddy.” Kurt gasped and placed kisses all over his son’s face. Jax giggled and tried at squirm away. “Okay okay. Daddy stop.” He managed to get out in between laughs. Kurt thanked him and stood with his snickers.

“Ready for the haunted house?” He asked. Jaxson cheered and ran toward the pavilion that had been turned into a haunted house and stopped right outside it, waiting for his parents. Blaine had his arm around Kurt’s waist as they walked.

“You know,” Blaine whispered “I got some candy too.” Kurt smiled and hummed in acknowledgment while he ate his small treat.

“When I give you the snickers I got for you will I get kisses to?” He asked, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“If it’s the snickers im thinking of the you’ll get more then a few kisses.” He winked and Blaine laughed tightening his hold on Kurt’s waist.

“I love you.” He said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too.” Kurt responded. When they reached Jax he was trembling slightly. Blaine crouched down next to him as Kurt gave the man at the entrance 3 tickets. 

“Jax remember you don’t have to go in there.” Jaxson looked at his father with wide eyes.

“No papa I want to. Im a big boy.” Blaine laughed and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Big boys get scared too. Are you sure you want to go in?” Jax took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Look at you being all brave. Im proud of you Jax! and just remember,” Blaine leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “It’s all fake.” 

Blaine stood and Jax looked up at his father, Blaine just winked at him and held out his hand for him to told.

“Hey I thought you were holding my hand?” Kurt said as the two walked up to him.

“Im gonna hold papa’s hand now.” He said and gripped his hand tight. Kurt shrugged and gestured to the man that they were ready.

“Welcome to the pavilion of pain. You are about to enter the scene of a birthday party gone terribly wrong.” Jax held onto Blaine’s hand as tight as he could and held his Knight’s sword in his other hand. Blaine had an excited smile on his face and Kurt had now moved to stand on Blaine’s other side. “Watch out for the people that still linger waiting for their cake and presents. Some may be alive and some may not.” The man bowed and lifted the curtain to let the three of them in. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand hard as they entered the haunted house.

“Blaine don’t you dare let go of my hand.” Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled and raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed Kurt’s knuckles where they hand turned white from holding to tight.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The room was covered in balloons with spray painted graffiti on them and streamers that had been ripped now covered the floor. They turned the corner to see two picnic benches decorated as if it was a birthday party, plates, cups, party hats, and table covers all saying ‘Happy Birthday’. Only when you looked closer there was bloody hand prints and blood splatters all over every thing. There was creepy circus type music playing with the sounds of children laughing over head and strobe lights going off. Sat at the end of one of the tables was a young girl with long black hair in a ripped up party dress and dark make up with fake blood running from her lips and eyes.

“Wanna get your face painted?” She asked Jaxson, leaning in close with a creepy voice. With a shaky voice Jaxson answered.

“No thank you.” Ever the gentleman, Kurt thought. Blaine felt his son shake and moved his hand that was being gripped tight to wrap around his son’s shoulder and Jax instantly wrapped his arm around Blaine’s leg. They continued to walk, seeing wrapped presents, a bent up looking bike, red streamers hanging from the ceiling that they had to walk through. They turned another corner and saw a massive clown sticking out of the wall. Kurt gripped Blaine’s entire arm tight and cowered into him.

“It’s not real baby, relax.” He heard Blaine say in a soft voice. They walked past a black wall with fake blood dripping down it when someone in bloody ripped up clothes and a scary mask jumped out from behind the wall with a growl. Kurt screamed and dug his nails into Blaine’s arm and hid his face into Blaine’s shoulder. Jaxson stared wide eyed and held onto Blaine’s leg for dear life, his Knight sword held in front of his face. Blaine jumped a little and laughed.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Kurt chanted, he was shaking and still digging his nails into his husbands arm.

“Kurt, honey, lessen that grip a little would ya. I think Im bleeding.” Kurt instantly loosened his grip.

“Sorry.” He muttered. They continued to walk, passed the giant clown and some smaller inflatable ones. They could hear Jax muttering to himself.

“It’s not real, It’s not real, It’s not real, It’s not real.” 

“Thats right buddy it’s not real. You’re doing so good.” Blaine told him. On another bench was an older women dressed in what looked like a dress from the forties. She had an old white lace umbrella that she was spinning over her head. Her face was painted green and had some blood.

She turned her head to Jaxson and with a strangled cry asked.

“Have you seen any cake? I just want some cake.” Jaxson stared at her with wide eyes, just as he did the masked person.

“No ma’am.” He answered with a shake of his head. She sighed and leaned forward to pick up a purple plastic pumpkin from the floor.

“Here take some candy.” She told him in a less scary voice. Jax looked up to his fathers and held out his trick or treat bag after they both had nodded.

“Thank you.” He said after she dropped a few pieces into his bag. She bowed her head in thanks and they moved on. They rounded one last corner, the wind from outside making the curtains and streamers blow wildly. A large man dressed as a clown with a tiny umbrella sticking up from the back of his shirt stood by the door. 

“Glad to see you made it through. Now is the time we welcome you go back through only backwards to see that it wasn’t so scary and maybe take a few pictures.”

“Thats great thank you.” Blaine answered for them, his husband and son still holding onto him tight. He tugged them back through the house, the woman with the green face was still in her seat only now she had put her umbrella on the floor and she was looking through her phone. She smiled at them as they walked back.

“Hey buddy lets take a picture with her.” Blaine suggested. Jax looked nervous but nodded anyway. 

“Here Kurt take the picture” Blaine said handing him the camera. Kurt didn’t let go of his arm. “Kurt come on its all fake. Your fine okay.” Kurt looked at him and nodded. Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek and moved to sit next to the woman and gestured for Jax to come sit on his lap. The woman picked up her umbrella and leaned in to take the picture.

“Thank you.” Blaine said and stood with his son. “Oh look, creepy mask guy, lets get a picture with him.” Jax held onto his fathers arms not letting him go and shaking his head no. Blaine picked him up and rested him on his hip.

“Jax it’s not real remember.” He said walking over the masked person. They waved and when Jax curled into his fathers arms not waving the person lifted their mask up off their face. It was a young girl.

“Hey there” She said in a soft, defiantly not scary voice. “Im Lucy, whats your name?” Jax looked a little less scared but still hesitant.

“Jaxson.” He answered quietly. She smiled at him.

“Well, Jaxson it’s a pleasure to meet you. You’d you like to try on my mask?” Jaxson shook his head. “How about if your dad here tries it on first?”

“Maybe.” He answered looking a little more okay with everything now that she was talking to him. Blaine smile.

“Im gonna put you down okay? Just to put the mask on but I want you to remember it’s still me all right?” Jax nodded. Blaine took Lucy’s mask. “Oh Jax Im gonna scare Daddy okay? You stay here with Lucy.” Jax smiled and nodded and took Lucy’s hand. Blaine grinned towards where Kurt was standing now talking with the woman with the green face. He slipped the mask on and knelled down behind some of the presents right behind Kurt. He waited until Kurt was talking to peek his head over, the woman saw him and he raised a finger to were his mouth would be as if to say shh, she nodded slightly, Kurt thought it was her just agreeing with what he was saying. Blaine looked back at Jax and Lucy and waved. They waved back and Jax had a huge smile on his face. Blaine took a deep breath and yelled loudly as he jumped up from the boxes.

“RAWWWWWW!!!!” Kurt jumped high in the air and let out a gut wrenching scream. He world around and spotted Blaine on the floor mask in hand laughing so hard he almost couldn’t breath.

 

“Blaine! You jerk, you scared me half to death.” Kurt yelled at him, hand over his pounding heart. Jax ran over and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s legs.

“Its okay Daddy, it’s not real. It was only papa wearing Lucy’s mask.” He explained looking up at his father. Kurt smiled down at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked and Jax nodded. “Okay, lets got him and go home.”

*****

Outside the haunted house Jax had seen some friends from school and they were playing in the field while the adults spoke. A few of the characters came out of the older kids haunted house and were walking by. Madison, one of Jaxson’s friends from his class, stood frozen with fear at the edge of the field right by where they were walking. Jax saw this and ran over with his Knight sword held high.

“I’ll protect you Maddie.” He said and stood in front of her with his sword pointing in the characters direction. One of the big werwolf looking guys pretended to cower in fear and ran off, the others following. He tuned back with a huge smile on his face, proud of himself. The adults had all stood ready to step in and distract their children while the scarier characters passed.

“Thanks Jaxson. You’re my Knight in shinny armor.” She said and threw herself at him in a hug and kissed his cheek before running off. Kurt and Blaine, along with the other adults awwed and watched as Jax just stood there, chest puffed out with pride and a goofy grin on his face that would put Blaine’s to shame any day.


End file.
